Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019
by RogueLeBeau
Summary: These are a series of one-shots / short stories for the Wonderbat Key Phrases October 2019 challenge on Twitter, set in the DCAU. I hope you enjoy! BM/WW #Wonderbat
1. (1) Please help me

Happy Thanksgiving weekend to all my fellow Canucks out there! This is my first crack at a Twitter Wonderbat challenge – I hope you enjoy!

**Wonderbat Key Phrases October 2019**

A/N: This story takes place a few months after "Starcrossed" and references "Maid of Honor". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 13, 2019 – "Please help me."**

"Alfred? Alfred, are you there?"

I peek my head out from behind my bedroom door, as I survey the hallway. Not a single soul in sight. _I guess I'll just have to go find him,_ I resign myself to my only path forward.

Stepping out into the barren hallway, I begin my search for Alfred. As I'm about to turn the corner, I am suddenly stopped by the most gloriously chiseled body I am ever seen coming around the opposite corner. I am mesmerized by the water droplets following the hard-cut lines of said body; from the neck… down the chest… across those perfect abs…. to the waistband of… _Get your mind of the gutter! Remember what you were doing?_ Right!

"Could you please help me fasten the back of this?" I ask as I turn around to present to offending clasps.

"What's the big occasion?"

"Kal and Lois are taking me out tonight for a blindfolded meeting," I say, his hands falter only for a microsecond, but I felt it.

"You mean, a blind date?" I can hear in my head the inferred, "_Damn Boy Scout_," in his tone as he grinds out the word _date_ through clenched teeth.

I turn around to face him once he has finished closing the last of the clasps on the back of my dress. "Thank you, Bruce," I softly say, closing the distance between us. Being this close to him reminds me how much I love his scent. He's masculinity at it's finest; like sandalwood and leather.

It's getting harder each day to resist him. Hera, I don't think he even knows what he does to me when he is near. The last few months living at Wayne Manor while the new Watchtower is being constructed, Watchtower 2.0 as Wally calls it, has been wonderful. Helping him with his cases, training with him, even just sitting quietly in the Batcave together while he thinks over plans or updates computer files. Ever since that night in Paris when he rescued me from all the attention I was receiving, and unexpectedly discovering the man behind the cowl, my thoughts have been derailed by thoughts of him on a daily basis.

Then, of course, there was that kiss a few months ago. The passion and intensity had been overwhelmingly electric. There's no way he hadn't felt it, too. Oh, Aphrodite, how I want to do it again.

"You're welcome, Princess," he replies softly. He closes the distance between us even more, our bodies practically touching, "Who ever he is, he's a very lucky man."

"I suppose he is," I say as I tilt by head, slowly inching my lips towards his. You would need the sharpest blade possible to cut the sexual tension, as everything around us fades to the background. He is all I can focus on in this moment. Just as he is about to wrap his arms around me, the doorbell rings, startling both of us enough for us to take a surprised step back.

"That must be Lois and Clark," he said, sounding almost out of breath.

"Yes," I respond, hearing the breathlessness in my own voice.

He throws on the gray t-shirt I didn't even notice he had slung across his powerful arm until now, and heads towards the staircase that leads to the main foyer. I follow silently behind him, still trying to catch my breath from our heated hallway encounter. I need to calm myself.

Coming upon the main entrance, I watch as Alfred lets Kal and Lois in.

"Welcome, Master Kent, Ms. Lane," Alfred greeted them with his usually polish and professionalism.

"Thanks, Alfred," Kal said, "Is Diana ready?"

"I am, Kal," I say, bringing their attention to Bruce and myself as we stop in front of them. Thank Hera Bruce doesn't have heat vision or the glare he is levelling at Kal would have burned a hole straight through him by now.

"You look stunning, Di," Lois tells me. "He isn't going to know what hit him when he gets a load of you in that dress." I self-consciously look down at my attire as I try to smooth out imaginary wrinkles. I was wearing a crimson, floor-length gown that fit my body like a second skin. Bruce has been trying rather poorly to avert his gaze, but I can feel his eyes on me. I wish it were his hands that were roaming my curves, not just his eyes. I bite my lip and try to hold the moan that has risen in my throat. I sound like an aroused teenager! I need to compose myself. Again.

Suddenly Kal's phone starts to ring. "Sorry, one second," he says as he excuses himself to take the incoming call.

"You're looking well, Lois. Kent treating you right?" Bruce asks her, his tone playful but serious at the same time.

"If he wasn't, he'd be in a world of hurt before you could get your hands on him," Lois smirked at Bruce with a wink.

"Isn't that the truth," Bruce chuckled. The ease and familiarity in the exchange between Bruce and Lois does not go unnoticed by me. Is this what jealousy feels like? Am I? Maybe a little; I know I shouldn't be. Clark's voice derails my train of thought.

"You're kidding?! No, it's fine. Keep me posted. Good luck." Clark ends the call and makes his way back to our group.

"What's wrong, Kal?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to… Well, you see… um…" Kal stutters as he fumbles for an answer to my question. "Jimmy won't be able to make it. There's been a family emergency," Kal says. I know they can see the disappointment on my face. I've never been good at hiding my feelings.

"Oh, I see," a touch of sadness laces my voice. "I was looking forward to getting dressed up and going dancing. It's been so long since I've been out in Man's World as just 'Diana'…"

"The three of us can still go out," Lois tells me as she places her hand on my arm.

"Thank you, but why don't you two enjoy the evening together. I would only feel like a tricycle," everyone tilts their head to the side at my statement. The silence is broken by Kal.

"I think you mean a third wheel," he chuckles. "We can still all go out; you might meet someone at the lounge."

From off to the side, the sound of a throat clearing catches the group's attention. "If I may be so bold; I'm sure Master Bruce wouldn't mind escorting Your Highness this evening, it's that right, Sir? After all, it's been a while since Bruce Wayne has been seen out and about with a date. The phrase: 'a bird in the hand…' springs to mind, Master Bruce."

I can see Bruce struggling with the decision from behind his stoic façade.

"No, that's alright, Alfred. I wouldn't want to take Bruce away from something more important."

"No," Bruce blurts out abruptly, "Alfred has a point. Give me a few minutes to change and we can go. I'll make a quick call to let the restaurant know that Bruce Wayne needs a table and we should be good to go." Bruce says as he turns to make his way up the stairs.

"I already made reservations at the Iceberg Lounge," Kal told the retreating Bruce.

"We are not going to a club owned by The Penguin," Bruce says, looking back over his shoulder at Kal, not missing a beat in his step, as he continues down the hallway and out of sight.

A few short moments later, Bruce makes his was back down to our group gathered in the foyer. My eyes roam over his handsome appearance as he descends the staircase. The fabric of his tailored black suit and white dress shirt barely containing his powerful physique. I feel heat rise in my cheeks as I notice Bruce giving me a crooked grin, clearly catching me ogling him. I feel my whole face light up in embarrassment. I quickly avert my eyes to the side.

"Ready?" He asks the group, the sexy smirk still adorning his gorgeous face.

We nodded and head out to dinner.

We arrive at the restaurant a short time later. The ride was pleasant, if a little awkward due to Bruce's silence. I can tell he is overthinking his decision to come out with us.

"Bruce? Is everything alright?" My voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Princess. I am fine," he replies, shifting his gaze from the window to look at me.

"Oh, dear. It looks like the paparazzi is out in full force tonight, Master Bruce," Alfred tells us from his position in the driver's seat.

"Well, it is the hottest celebrity spot in Gotham right now," Bruce says with a scowl.

"Reminds me of Paris," I chuckle. "Looks like another rescue is in order," I tease him. A sexy smirk forms on his lips at my comment.

"Just ignore them. Stay close behind me and don't let go of my hand," he says as the valet opens the door for Bruce to get out. The camera flashes start the moment the photographers realize who just got out of the car.

"Look! It's Bruce Wayne!"

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

Paying them no mind, Bruce straightens his suit and turns to offer me his hand, helping me out of the backseat.

"Oh my God! He's with Wonder Woman!"

"Wonder Woman, over here!"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Don't Amazons hate men?"

"Just ignore them, Princess. Stay close to me," he tells me again as he leans in close to my ear, his velvety baritone voice sends a shiver up my spine as he begins to lead me to the doorway.

Not noticing that we had made it inside, I run right into Bruce, who has come to a stop. I stumble a bit but I am caught by Bruce's strong arms. Our bodies mold together like they we were meant for each other.

"Easy, Princess," he huskily says, his brilliant blue eyes darken with arousal at our current position as he leans in closer.

"There you are! It's about time!" Lois' voice breaks the tension, as Bruce releases me somewhat hesitantly to stand on my own.

"Sorry," I say bashfully to him, as I tuck a few loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Don't be," his reply mirroring the night we shared our first kiss. His words stir something deep within me. Oh, how I have thought about that kiss since it happened. While it had been out a necessity to shield our identities from the Thangarian soldiers, there was no mistaking the desire and intensity that we both poured into it.

If Paris won him a spot in my thoughts on a daily basis, that kiss has promoted him to invading my thoughts every second, of every day… and night. I find myself daydreaming about him constantly, and my lustful dreams at night leave me panting for him. Oh, Hera! If my Mother and sisters knew, what would they say?

"Alfred doesn't seem to have a lead foot like you do, Lois," Kal says, which earns him a snort from Lois.

The maître d' escorts us to our table next to the edge of the large dancefloor, a band was playing a waltz directly across from us on the other end of the dancefloor. The décor was elegant and expensive looking. There were candles everywhere and the room was dimly lit. It was very romantic.

"This place has been all anyone can talk about! We've been trying to get in since it opened last month!" Lois says as we take our seats.

"Being Bruce Wayne has its advantages," Bruce says, giving us a smug smirk as the waiter takes our drink orders.

Dinner was wonderful; the food was amazing and the company and conversation was surprisingly light.

Well, Kent," Lois states as she puts her napkin down on the table, "I think you owe me a spin around the dancefloor."

Kal chuckles as he places his napkin down and stands beside her, holding his hand out for her to take from her seated position, "Yes, ma'am."

The couple make their way onto the dancefloor, leaving Bruce and I alone at the table for the first time this evening.

An awkward silence settles over us, not sure what to say or how to act. Why am I being such a coward? We are alone all the time, we talk everyday, and we live together, for Hera's sake! Why is tonight so different for us? Could it be that he has seen what we could be and is trying to figure out what it means for us? For him?

Almost as if a switch had been flipped in his mind, Bruce pushes back his chair and stands. I turn my attention to him as he fixes his suit and extends his hand toward me: "May I have this dance?"

My cheeks hurt from the large smile I give him in response to his offer, as well as a: "Yes!" as I place my hand in his. He leads me through the see of people on the dancefloor, until he spins me out and back into his arms. We sway in silence to the band's slow melody, his arm around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

We dance cheek-to-cheek quietly for a few more moments, when his lips begin to move beside my ear, my arousal growing exponentially with each time his lips graze my earlobe: "You know, we never did get to finish our dance?"

My breath hitches and I know he noticed it. What I wouldn't give to have those lips upon mine, again.

"There will be no interruptions tonight, Princess," another wave of arousal hits my core at the possible implications of his words.

I pull back slightly and tilt my head up to look into his piercing blue eyes, like windows into his soul. The blood is rushing quickly through my ears at a deafening speed as my heart pumps wildly in my chest. I swear if he had superpowers, he would be able to hear it, too. Time begins to slow, as Bruce closes the distance between us. The hand that was holding mine, guiding me gracefully around the dancefloor, now threading through my hair as Bruce pulls me in for a searing kiss. The electricity from the contact was exhilarating. His tongue darts out to lick my lips, begging for entry. My body soars with his erotic ministrations his mouth is performing on mine.

He finally breaks the kiss to get catch his breath. Both of us breathless and aroused from the passionate kiss. After a few heaving breaths, he excitedly asks: "Do you want to get out of here?"

I eagerly nod my head and tell him: "Yes!"

"I'll get the cheque; you tell Kent we're leaving."

I start looking around the dancefloor for Kal and Lois. When I spot them, Lois is giving me two very enthusiastic thumbs up, while Kal's mouth is hanging open with shock. I release a giggle as I give a shy wave and hand signal that we are leaving. As I turn around to find my way back to Bruce, I can hear Kal loud exclaim: "What just happened?!"

_**One week earlier…**_

"Lois Lane," a female's voice can be heard through my phone's speaker.

"Hello, Lois. We've never actually met but I need your help. You are the one person I trust to help me with this," I say, stumbling over my words. I am nervous as to what her response will be. Will she help me? Will she laugh at me?

"Who is this?"

"It might be a little hard to believe…"

"Try me."

"It's… Wonder Woman."

"You're right, I don't believe you. Prove it."

"How?"

"If you truly are who you say you are, you'll figure something out."

I pause for a moment before responding: "The reason I am calling you today, is because I know Clark isn't there with you right now, and I don't want him to know about this. He is my best friend but has a terrible card face."

"It' poker face, and tell me who he is with right now?"

"He is with Bruce at the Manor. I left to see you as soon as he got there. I'm standing outside your door right now. I'm sorry but it's an emergency."

The door whips open and Lois hurries me into her apartment.

"Sorry, you can never be too careful these days," Lois says to me, motioning for me to have a seat on the sofa.

"It's alright. Thank you for seeing me without notice."

"When Wonder Woman needs my help, it must be serious. What's going on?"

"Well, you see… there's this guy I can't stop thinking about and I need some advice on how to pursue him from one superhero-dating woman to another."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! You need dating advice, from me?"

"Yes."

"Wow. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"…"

"Diana… I can't help you if I don't know what I'm up against."

"…it's Bruce…"

"Seriously?! Wow! Okay, I can see it. That's a pretty good pairing, actually. When did this happen?"

As I tell her about Bruce and my first meeting, missions together, Paris and the kiss in the Indian restaurant, I can see a plan forming in her mind.

"I got it! This is what we will do… We will set up a blind date for you, and Clark and I will double date with you. I can get Jimmy to help with that. We can pick you up at the Manor for dinner. We will have to get Alfred involved at some point to make sure Bruce will be where he needs to be that night: at the Manor. I'll have Jimmy call Clark and tell him there's a family emergency or something and that he can't make it. I'll tell Clark that we are setting you up with Jimmy so he doesn't get suspicious, but I'll have Jimmy in on it. He won't mind since he just started dating this new girl in the printing department; he'll be game. I won't tell Clark what is going on until after the plan succeeds. That way, he won't have to try and lie to Bruce. That man can see through just about anyone. Bruce will be present for you being 'stood up', and I'm sure he won't let a beautiful damsel stay in distress for long," Lois continues to give me specifics of her plan. I can't believe how fast she came up with it!

Her knowledge of Bruce and is innerworkings shouldn't surprise me, she is with Kal after all, but I can't help myself from ask: "How do you know so much about what makes Bruce, Bruce?"

She hesitates before deciding to answer: "We… dated… for a little bit a long time ago… before Clark and I got together."

"Oh, I see…" I am stunned by this new revelation: "Was it serious?"

"I though I was in love with him, almost move to Gotham to be with him but, when I found out about his nightlife… I know it sounds hypocritical of me now. Once I realized how I felt about Clark, I knew I wasn't ever in love with Bruce. I adore him, but love? No."

We talk for a little while longer and I am suddenly having reservations.

"I don't know. That seems a little sneaky…"

"All's fair in love and war, Princess."

I smile widely: "Okay, Lois. Please, help me."

**FIN**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. (2) Love endures delay

Happy Thanksgiving Day to all my fellow Canucks out there! This is my first crack at a Twitter Wonderbat challenge – I hope you enjoy!

**Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019**

A/N: This story takes place approximately one year after "Justice League Unlimited" finishes. As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 14, 2019 – "Love endures delay."**

It had been six long months since I last saw her. Touched her. Smelt her.

One day turned into one week, one week turned into one month, and now, here we are at six months.

I told myself that going cold turkey would be the only way I'd be able to flush her out of the holes she's filled in my fragile heart, mind and soul… when I was ready to, of course. It wouldn't be a problem when the time came. I never expected it to be so soon. Or to not be the one in control of the decision.

I miss looking into her cerulean eyes. I miss the melodious sound of her voice. I miss the way she lights up when she sees me.

I miss her.

I take a deep breath and try to refocus on the case files in front of me. The memory of our last moments together replaying on an endless loop in my head.

"_My Gods have summoned me to Mount Olympias for a series of trials to earn the continued privilege to be The Champion of the Gods and their Ambassador here in Man's World. I am to leave tonight." _

_The conference room was silent at her announcement. This can't be happening. The don't have any right to take her away from the League… from me._

_My mind is going a thousand miles an hour with all the questions I have. The tension in the room is palpable._

_I hear someone ask her how long she will be gone for… Kent, I think._

"_Honestly, I'm not sure. It could be a few days or weeks, or even a few months… or more. It depends on how many of the Gods wish to test me. Since I am Champion of all the God's, I expect most, if not all of them, to have something for me to do."_

_Her gaze finds mine, even through the lenses of my cowl, as what she says next is directed more to me than the rest of the group: "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time to prepare for my absence. I will miss you."_

I push my cowl back over my head and pinch the bridge of my nose to try and calm my pounding head.

"Rough night, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks, as he comes up beside me with a glass a water and some painkillers.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I grind out, taking what he is offering from the metal tray he carries.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with her Highness, would it?"

"No! This isn't about Diana!" I angrily bark. Alfred remains unperturbed by my outburst.

"No. Of course not. My apologies, Sir."

Alfred turns to head back up to the Mansion proper. He is almost to the summit of the stairs when I ask: "Why can't I forget about her? Why is this so hard?"

"Maybe it has something to do with absence making the heart grow fonder, while true love endures delay."

Alfred's sage wisdom begins to make everything seem so much clearer. I can no longer deny my feelings or try to quash them.

I am head over heels in love with Diana.

I need her back with me. Now.

As I get everything ready that I'll need for my flight to Themyscra, the Batcave transporter signals someone's impending arrival. I don't have time for this.

Every week since Diana left, Clark has been coming down to the 'Cave to try and get me to come up to the Watchtower for Founder's meetings, and I give him the same answer each week. This week would be no different.

I answer his question before he asks it, not bothering to waste my time to turn around: "Go away, Kent. I won't be back until Diana returns, so stop coming down here until she does."

"Well, you better hurry up, or you will be late to the meeting."

I whirl around at the most glorious sound I have ever heard. There, standing on the transporter pad with a hand on her hip and smirk on her lips, was Diana, in the flesh.

"Princess…?" I ask quietly, dropping everything I was holding as I waste no time in making my way over to where she stands.

She steps down off the transporter pad as I come to stop in front of her.

I reach for her with speed that would impress Flash. I have to make sure she is really standing here, now, with me. I snake one hand around her waist, pulling he tight to my body, while the other hand buries itself in her luscious hair, as my lips crash into hers in a hungry kiss. After her initial shock at my boldness wears off, she threads her fingers through the hair on the back of my head, as the other lands on my chest.

We explore each other's mouth for several minutes before I need to pull away for air.

"Wow," she gasps out.

"Yeah," I breathlessly agree.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" she asks, still locked in our embrace.

"I didn't realize until you were gone how much I would miss you… how much I need you. I was going out of my mind not knowing when, or even if, you would come back," I confess, my hand finds her face, and our eyes meet.

"I guess what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder is true. I couldn't stop thinking about you, either," her confession mirroring that of my own, a blinding smile on her lips.

My lips find hers once more, this time a little more gently, but no less passionate. I break away to look deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Diana. I want to be with you, if you'll have me," her eyes light up and she smiles bigger than I have ever seen her smile before, before she launches herself at me for another searing kiss.

"I've been such a fool for so long. I'm just glad I didn't miss my chance," I tell her, as we stare deeply into each other's eyes. Love, understanding, compassion. Those are only a few of the emotions that I can see dancing in her eyes, as she looks deeply into mine.

"You just needed time to sort things out for yourself. I would have waited for as long as you needed; because true love endures delay."

**FIN**

A/N: That's number two! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. (3) Maybe you're right

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy the next installment!

**Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019**

**A/N:** This story takes place during season one of "Justice League Unlimited". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 15, 2019 – "Maybe you're right."**

Batman stepped off the transporter pad on the Watchtower, and headed towards the commissary like a man possessed.

Junior League members practically dove out of The Dark Knight's warpath, fearing for their safety by just being in the vicinity of the man dressed in black Kevlar.

It's been a rough couple of weeks in Gotham. A gang war had broken out when Two-Face's men tried to muscle in on Penguin's territory. The bloodshed finally ended late this morning when the joint operation with the G.C.P.D. had paid off in a big way, with both Two-Face and Penguin getting caught in the sting.

He hadn't slept in more days than he could count right now. All he was focused on was staying awake for the meeting. He could sleep all he wanted after. He just needed to get a coffee.

He hadn't been to a meeting, or even on the Watchtower, for almost a month because of the gang war. He needed to find out what's been happening on his Watchtower since he's been gone. That… and, to see Diana.

Ever since she and J'onn moved out of Wayne Manor and up to the new Watchtower, he's found himself going through symptoms normally associated with withdrawal.

"_Don't kid yourself, Wayne, that's exactly what is happening,_" he berated himself mentally. He became used to, and enjoyed, coming home from the office or patrol and Diana being there, every day, but especially on the bad ones. Like the night about a month before she moved out.

That night, while out on patrol with Robin, Batman had blackout after a rough encounter with a group of drug dealers. Thankfully, Robin was able to get him into the Batmobile, and back to the Batcave in one piece.

It was later revealed that he had been battling a nasty strain of the influenza virus, while running on no sleep or rest.

When he finally woke almost two days later, he couldn't remember much of what happened that night. He will never forget, though, the sight that greeted him when his eyes opened and his vision cleared.

_Diana lay next to him on his bed, sound asleep. The moonlight from the open window casting an ethereal glow over her. Her silky, raven-coloured hair cascading over the pillow and across her neck. His eyes traced the lines of her beautiful face, his breath hitching in his throat as he notices the barely visible tear stains on her cheeks. He began to panic: "why was she crying? Was she hurt? Was she crying because of… me?"_

_Without realizing what he was doing, his hand reached for her, his thumb trying to erase the tear marks from her angelic face. _

"_Bruce…?" he suddenly finds himself staring into her magnificent sapphire eyes._

"_Don't cry, Princess," he gently implored._

"_Thank Hera you're awake," she choked out, her voice thick with emotion. "I… we were all worried about you."_

"_I'm stubborn… it'll take more than a cold to stop me," he said, trying to reassure her that he will be okay. Anger suddenly flashes across the face, as she props herself up to rest on her elbow._

"_You need to take better care of yourself! You scared Tim half to death the other night! What if you passed out while in the middle of battle? Your stubbornness is going to get you killed one day!"_

_Bruce is taken aback by Diana's outburst._

"_I…"_

"_No! You are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen well, Bruce Wayne. You need to take the time to rest and heal. There are so many people who care about you, and want you to live to fight another day. You are not indestructible I know you have a fierce devotion to your city, but you can't protect anyone if you're dead!" Diana practically yelled at Bruce._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Bruce said: "Maybe you're right."_

"_What?"_

_Bruce released a long breath before he spoke again: "I need to start taking better care of myself when it comes to resting. I was a liability the other night and it could have gotten me or Tim killed. I promise to get rest when I need it or you can tie me to the bed and make sure I don't move."_

"_Don't make a promise you don't intend to keep, Bruce, because I will hold you to your word." _

He knew she was right. He was breaking the promise right now.

He made his way from the commissary, coffee in hand, and headed for the Founders' Wing to freshen up before the meeting in twenty minutes.

Just as he was about the enter the code to access his room, Diana stepped out from her quarters.

"Batman, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" she asked, coming up beside him.

"Better now that Two-Face, Penguin, and their commanders are in custody," he replied, trying to sound more awake than he was feeling. "I'm heading back to the Manor to get some well-earned rest once the meeting is done."

Diana smiled at him, "You better be going straight to bed we you get back, you look like you can barely keep upright."

"It's been a rough couple of weeks. I'll be fine in a day or two."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at the meeting," Diana said sceptically, as she made her way towards the conference room.

Batman released the breath he didn't know he was holding and made his way into his quarters.

**XXXXX**

"Well, if no one has anything else to add, this meeting is adjourned," Superman dismissed.

Batman made his way to his way to the transporter as fast as his tired legs could carry him. The meeting was thankfully a short one. He teleported back down to the Batcave, where he quickly stripped off his uniform, and made his way to the shower.

A few minutes later, he made his way to the Batcomputer to finish up some loose ends.

He hadn't been working more that thirty minutes when his computer alerted him to someone teleporting down to the 'cave.

Diana appeared in a flash a light, and made her way over to him.

"You are supposed to be resting, Bruce," she scolded him. "Don't make me hogtie you and carry to up to your room."

"I'm almost done. Just a few more entries to make and…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Diana had spun his chair around to face her, lasso in hand.

"Un-uh, Bruce. You made a promise and I am here to enforce it," the shocked look on his face said it all as she picked him up, and flew him upstairs to his bedroom.

She put him down on his bed, "now, am I going to have to tie you down, or will you behave?"

He couldn't help but let a little playboy poke through when responding to her question: "It sounds like you might want to tie me up, Princess. It's all you keep talking about. Is that part of your Amazonian training?"

She rolled her eyes at his innuendo, but decided to play along.

"What if it were, and what if I did?" she sultrily asked as she crawled on the bed next to him, her face hovering over his. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"You're going to need more than just your lasso if you plan to keep me in this bed, Princess," he sexily rasped as he propped himself up on his elbow a few inches from her face. Their flirty back-and-forth had brought on a second wind… or maybe fifteenth wind at the rate he was going. She always seemed to energize him when she was around, and especially with the scene that was unfolding on his bed.

"I bet you have some toys in the 'cave that I'd like to try on you," their faces were so close that they were almost touching.

"Maybe I do," he affirmed. "Maybe I'll lend them to you if you ask nicely," Bruce said, the words coming out as almost a whisper, sending a wave of arousal through Diana's body.

"It sounds like you wouldn't mind if I tied you up," their lips grazing each other's as Diana spoke, "Maybe you'd like it."

Just before Bruce pulls her in for a searing kiss, Diana swore she heard him say: "Maybe you're right."

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

A/N: Three down, five to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. (4) Now or never

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I know some of these stories are a little shorter than I usually write, but it's what I can do with what little spare time I have right now. I hope you enjoy the next installment!

**Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019**

**A/N:** This story takes place after "Justice League Unlimited". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 16, 2019 – "Now or never."**

Speak now, or forever hold your peace.

A polite way to say 'sack up', 'grow a pair', 'now or never'.

It's an appropriate request in certain circumstances. Like the situation I find myself in now. Why did I let him talk me into this? You make it sound like you're fighting the Joker or some other villain; you did it because he's your son, and he asked for your support.

Wally should be the one standing here, instead he's officiating the ceremony and emceeing the reception. I guess he is a better choice for those tasks, having spent a substantial amount of time with both of them during their time working together.

I still smell a conspiracy.

**XXXXX**

Speak now, or forever hold your peace.

I never understood why anyone would have to be told to speak the truth; or hold it in, for that matter. Shouldn't one always tell the truth?

They are a lovely couple and it makes me happy that my Sister is happy. What objection could anyone have to their blessed union? Well, some of our other sisters might still think she is not thinking clearly by marrying a mortal man. I see the way they look at each other and how they act around one another, and I can tell it's a deep love that they share. Being mortal shouldn't be negative mark against a man.

My thoughts are pulled in the direction of the man standing beside the Groom. Another mortal man who has proven himself to be more 'super' than most powered beings.

While he and I are just good friends, I can't help but wonder how amazing it would be to be loved by him.

Time will only tell.

**XXXXX**

Dick and Donna's wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch. Everyone was in high spirits, and the champagne was flowing. Tomorrow, Dick Grayson would marry Donna Troy on the grounds of Wayne Manor surrounded by their closest family and friends.

Donna had asked Diana to be her Maid of Honour, while Queen Hippolyta and Cassandra Sandsmark were chosen to be her bridesmaids.

Standing up with Dick were his best man and father, Bruce Wayne, while grandfather-figure Alfred Pennyworth and younger brother, Tim Drake, his groomsmen.

Bruce had graciously offered the Manor for not only the wedding itself, but rooms for all the members of the bridal party for the weekend.

"Well, this has been a lovely way to kick-off this weekend, but this Bride needs her beauty sleep," Donna announced with a stretch and a yawn. "Don't stay up too late, Short Pants, even a Groom as handsome a you needs their beauty rest, too."

"Well, maybe I should go with then. Make sure you get want you need," Dick said, while suggestively rising his eyebrows.

"No! You can't see me before the wedding!" Donna scolded in horror.

"I think it would be a good idea for all of us to retire for the night," Hippolyta suggested.

"Don't worry, Don, I'll keep him in line," Wally joked.

Every save for Bruce and Diana started to make their way to their respective rooms for the night. Once everyone was gone, a comfortable silence fell upon the two heroes as they watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

"Thank you again, Bruce, for allowing Dick and Donna to have their wedding here, I know they really appreciate everything you've done for them," Diana said, breaking the silence.

"It's nothing," Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you may think it's just nothing, but it means a lot to them… and to me that you approve of their union."

"Donna makes Dick happier than I've seen in a long time. She's good for him."

Another silence settled on them, this time a little more awkward than the last.

Both their thoughts went back to the ceremony rehearsal, and Wally's words; speak now or forever hold your peace.

It was almost as if he was talking to the both of them and their constant dance towards and away from each other.

"It's getting late, Princess, maybe we should turn in for the night, too."

"Maybe you're right. There will be a lot to do tomorrow morning. We wouldn't want to be tired," Diana said as she stood from her seat on the couch across from Bruce.

"Let me walk you to your room," Bruce said, as he stood and escorted Diana to her room she shared with Donna.

Once in front of her bedroom door, Diana turned to face Bruce, "Do you ever think about you and I; having what they have?"

Bruce took a deep breath and released it slowly. How could he not think about it? That's all he ever seems to think about lately. He doesn't want to hurt her, take away her light with his suffocating darkness. He's never had good luck with relationships. He knows that she is unlike any woman he has ever met.

Maybe it's because of what this weekend was or Wally's words from earlier echoing loudly in his head, but Bruce answered her question with a candidness he rarely reveals to anyone.

"All the time," Diana was taken aback by his statement.

"Really?" she asked, her mind and heart racing from the implication of his words.

Bruce took a step forward to close the distance between them. His eyes were clouded with so many emotions that it stole Diana's breath. He snaked one arm around her waist and puled her into his well-honed body.

"Really," he parroted, as he leaned into kiss her, "It's now or never."

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

A/N: Four down, four to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I may have a few issues posting the last couple of chapters in time (due to a lack of internet connection for the next few days), but I'll will do my best to get them up on time.


	5. (5) Because I can

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I know some of these stories are a little shorter than I usually write, but it's what I can do with what little spare time I have right now. I hope you enjoy the next installment!

**Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019**

**A/N:** This story takes place after "Justice League Unlimited". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 17, 2019 – "Because I can."**

Today's visit has been wonderful. I have missed my Mother and my sisters a great deal these last few years away in Man's World.

While I don't regret my choice to leave the island, I do often wonder how different my life would have been if I had stayed. I may have never left the island had it not been for J'onn. I often wonder if I would have ever crossed paths with the people I consider my family in Man's World. It brings me great sadness to even think such a thought. But none can compare with what I wonder most often: how could I ever known what true romantic love felt like had I never left the island?

My heart breaks just thinking such a thing. It is the most glorious feeling in the world. To imagine never knowing what true happiness, true bliss felt like… it makes me shutter.

My first chance meeting with romantic love may not have lasted very long, but I did learn a lot from our brief encounter. Colonel Steve Trevor of the United States Air Force. He was charismatic, egotistical, chauvinist, brave, noble… and my first romantic kiss. While not true love, Steve does hold a special place in my heart. It is because of him that I opened myself up to the notion that, how did Shayera put it…? Don't knock until you try it.

If Steve Trevor was the appetizer, then Bruce Wayne was the main course and dessert all wrapped into one delicious dish I can't get enough of. He was a self-righteous, stubborn, egotistical know-it-all who also happened to be the most intelligent, selfless, courageous, skilled warrior I have ever known. He's also puts any chiseled statue of the Gods to shame. A side-effect of his tireless dedication to protecting his city… I would be blind not to take notice of his appearance; he is absolutely gorgeous.

We've been dancing towards, away from and around each other since we met. A few months ago, Queen Audrey of Kasnia and I had hosted a gala in Paris in honour of the women's charities I patron, and the world's richest men and women all received invitations to help fund the cause. All of them, including Bruce Wayne.

It had been Audrey's idea to give the donors an incentive to pledge more money than they normally would: A dance with Wonder Woman goes to the person who donates the most money to the charities.

When it had been revealed that Bruce had won the incentive, I had both been unsurprised and excited.

"_I do believe I owe you a dance, Princess," his smooth baritone voice sent shivers up my spine as he led me to the dancefloor, all eyes on us._

"_Yes, I do believe it is overdue. I may have to charge you interest for taking so long to repay your debt," I tease as we settle into each other's arms to begin our dance._

"_I'm sorry it took so me so long, Princess. I couldn't go another day without in my arms again," he huskily said, his eyes swimming with unfiltered emotions, it nearly stole me breath. Was he still talking about the dance or maybe… no. I shouldn't read too much into his words, should I?_

After the incident with Circe, he seemed to be around less and less. It was only until recently I found out about what really happened on the time travelling mission I was a part of with Bruce and John that I remembered nothing of. John had told me how absolutely devasted both Batman and Old Bruce looked and sounded when I faded from existence. Batman became practically unhinged after that. I suspected his recent absences were because of something that happened that day, and now it had been confirmed.

Bruce being at the gala was no accident or chance meeting, he meant every word when he said he couldn't go another day without me in is arms.

"_I've been waiting to do this for years…" his words trail off as he leans in and delivers the most passionate, yet tender, kiss; better than I could have ever imagined. This was better than any kiss that had come before because I knew he meant it. It sent electricity racing through every nerve ending I had. _

That was the night Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman had very publicly become romantically linked.

I asked him later why he decided that night was the moment he wished us to finally be more than just good friends

"_Other than be able to hold you in my arms in public?" he lovingly teased. "Because I can't go another moment without you knowing how much I love and want you in my life. Because I can see now what a fool I've been to keep you at a distance. I love you, Diana."_

A few months later, three days ago today, Bruce had asked for my hand in marriage, and I accepted without hesitation.

Tomorrow morning, I leave Themyscira again. I must return to Man's World and the life I am building there with the family and friends I share my new life with. I have avoided discussing this subject with my Mother ever since I arrived. It is the whole reason for my visit: Bruce and I are getting married.

I could tell she was suspicious of my visit from the moment I told here I was coming.

I began by telling her about my latest adventures with the Justice League, followed by the life events of my closest friends, like Kal and Lois' wedding, and John and Shayera's engagement. This is when she asked me the question that I had been dreading. I guess she noticed that all I seemed to talk about was the romantic relationships of those around me.

"You seemed enamoured with your friends and their bonding and mating rituals, my daughter. In addition, every time you mention a certain mortal, you light up brighter than the Sun in the sky. You have also seemed quite determined on keeping your left hand covered. Is there something you wish to tell me, Diana?"

I sheepishly look down at my right hand coving my left, "Well, actually, Mother, there is… something I've been meaning to tell you. It's actually why I've come to see you," I steel myself with a deep breath. "I have fallen in love with a man, Mother. He has asked for my hand in marriage, and I have accepted."

"I know, Diana, and I am very happy for you," her congratulatory sentiments confuse me.

Wait... "what do you mean you know?" My Mother began to chuckle as she lifted my left hand to inspect the engagement ring adoring my left ring finger.

"He told me it had been his Mother's engagement ring. It is very beautiful." I am floored by the implication of her words.

"What are you talking about?"

My Mother smiles warmly a me, "Bruce requested an audience with me a few days ago to inform me that he intended to seek your hand in marriage. After a lengthy conversation, I told him he would have no objection from me."

"He never told me…"

"I told him not to," she said with a mischievous gleam alight in her eyes. "I wanted to see how long it took you to tell me. I have to admit, it was quite amusing watching you try to get up the courage to tell me."

"Mother!" I scold, "I can't believe to put me through all that stress when you already knew!"

"I am sorry, my sun and stars," she chuckled.

"Why did you tell him you would not object? I would assume you would be against such a union; me marrying a mortal man."

"Normally, you would be correct. Your mate is quite convincing. He even asked, should it be your wish, if you could have the ceremony on Themyscira."

"I… I don't know what to say. Thank you, Mother." I say, still flabbergasted by what has transpired.

My Mother smiles at me again before speaking: "I love you very much, my sun and stars; I may be Queen of the Amazons, but I am still your Mother. I know you and he love each other very much, and by doing this, it will make you happy, which makes me happy. And I do these things because I can."

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

A/N: Five down, three to go! I hope you like this key phrase story! I am sorry for the delay in updates, I was hunting the last week in the middle of nowhere and couldn't get the last few key phrases posted. I have posted all the remaining phrases for your enjoyment, so please click that next button to keep reading!


	6. (6) Safe and sound

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy the next installment!

**Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019**

**A/N:** This story takes place after "Justice League Unlimited". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 18, 2019 – "Safe and sound."**

"You need to be more careful out there, Princess. Some of these wounds could have been avoided if you weren't so reckless. You're immortal, not indestructible!" Batman angrily told Wonder Woman, as he inspected her battle wounds.

"I'm reckless?! You are one to talk!" she furiously retorted from her seat on an operating table in the infirmary, Batman standing facing her in-between her spread legs, looking down at the cuts on the inside of her right thigh.

The Injustice Gang was at it again earlier that day. All seven founding members had been called in to handle the situation. Wonder Woman had been fighting against Cheetah for a quite awhile, and both women where beginning to show signs of fatigue. Diana faltered for a moment too long, and Cheetah landed the first real blow. Her claws managed to get in a few good slices on Diana's right thigh, and Diana went down. Seeing this out of the corner of his cowl, Batman's heart leapt into his throat. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion: Cheetah raised her claws from over the fallen Diana, Diana blocks the next attack, the next attack glanced off her bracers and scratched her left forearm…

Batman delivered one final knockout punch to Copperhead before he turned and threw himself at Cheetah. He tackled her with such force, that Cheetah thought Superman had hit her out of the way. Green Lantern saw this and trapped Cheetah before she could get up.

The silence was deafening the entire way to the infirmary, as Batman ordered Diana to get checked out as soon as she got back onto the Watchtower. The other five founders followed silently behind them, fearing that this may be another one of their legendary arguments… maybe the biggest one yet.

As the arguing got louder, the other founders in the room took a few stealthy steps back, and out of the line of fire… and sight.

"Dammit, Diana!" Batman exclaimed as he examined the deep gouges in her thigh. "These are pretty serious!"

"I will be healed in no time!" she ground out through clenched teeth, as she gripped the edge of the table on either side of her legs with great force to stop from punching him for his insolence.

"You never should have been injured in the first place!" Batman said, getting right up in her face as he slammed his hands down on the table next to hers.

"It will take more than that to take me out, Bruce!" the others winced at her tone and the fact she called him 'Bruce'… they were worried that they might be come collateral damage at any moment.

While most of them would say what happened next was seen coming from a mile away, they just didn't expect to get to the other end of that mile today.

"That's not the point! You should have asked for help!"

"You don't need to worry about me!"

"I thought I was about to watch you fucking die, Diana!" the shock she was feeling from his emotion filled words was evident on her face; the others were rendered immobile, as they held their collective breaths in anticipation. Batman_ rarely ever_ swears…

"I thought I was about to watch the woman I love…" his voice almost a whisper at this point, cracked with sorrow, anger… and love. "I thought I was going to lose you…"

Diana brought her hands up to push back his cowl. His beautiful blue eyes shining with so many emotions, it stole her breath away. The others had finally released their breaths, as their mouths dropped open at Batman's confession.

Bruce pulled Diana in for a breathtakingly passionate kissing, as the others continued to look on in shock and the scene before them.

"What… I don't… what the…?!" was all The Flash could get out at this point.

"It's about time!" John quietly said, as Bruce and Diana finally came back up for air.

"Promise me," Bruce began, "Promise me you will be a little more careful when you're out there."

Only if you do the same, and promise me that you will come home to me every night."

I promise."

I promise, Princess; every night… safe and sound."

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

A/N: Six down, two to go! I hope you like this key phrase story! Next chapter is posted – please click next to keep reading!


	7. (7) Don't be afraid

**Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019**

**A/N:** This story takes place in-between the end of "Justice League" and the beginning of "Justice League Unlimited". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 19, 2019 – "Don't be afraid."**

Hall-o-we'en. One night a year when ghosts and goblins, princesses and pirates, come out to play. Except when you live here. When you live here, every night is like Hall-o-we'en; there's always some maniac in a clown costume or something that goes bump in the night in Gotham.

It's been a slow patrol tonight. A couple of attempted muggings and carjacking; nothing overtly strenuous.

Batman decided to return to the Batcave for the night. Once there, he filled out a few activity logs and updated a few files before heading to take a shower.

Once cleaned and changed, Bruce headed up the staircase that led to the Manor. What greeted him when he reached the living room, was the last thing he expected. There, curled up in a ball, with a blanket wrapped around her for "protection", sat Diana.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce!" Diana nearly leapt out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

He took a few steps closer, eventually making his way to sit next to her on the couch. He could tell that something was wrong, he knows that look anywhere; it's the feeling he evoked in criminals on a nightly basis… he could sense her fear.

"Diana, are you alright?" he asked, fear creeping into his own mind.

"This movie I am watching is very disturbing. I don't think I can watch it anymore." She said, turning the television off.

Without realizing what he was doing, Bruce wrapped Diana in his arms, pulling her towards him. Diana's arms found their way around his torso, as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. His scent was soothing… intoxicating. He had now idea just how fast and deeply the Amazonian Princess had fallen in love with him. She wished this moment would never end. The feeling of his hard body pressed against hers sent pleasure through every nerve ending. She was suddenly finding it growing increasingly warmer in the room. With her eyes closed, she tilted her head up to look at him, she whispered: "Bruce…"

The moment he realized Diana was snuggled tightly against him, Bruce knew he was is serious trouble… he didn't know if her could ever let her go after tonight. The moment he realized his face was buried deep in her gorgeous raven locks, he realized how soothing and intoxicating her scent was. It was getting harder every day to continue denying his growing… admiration… for his temporary house guest. Bruce could try to justify it any way he wanted, but deep down he knew he had fallen in love hard and fast for his 'Princess'.

Bruce adjusted himself so that he was looking deep in her dazzling sapphire eyes, "It's alright, Princess, it's just a movie."

"It was just so… terrifying," she whispered with a shiver, losing herself in Bruce's blue eyes. "I can't believe people actually like watching these types of films."

"They're not for everyone," he said, trying to calm her nerves. "Don't be afraid, Princess; I'm here… it's over now."

A few moments pass, neither breaking eye contact. Bruce leans in the last few inches that separates them, slowly and tenderly kissing her. The kiss begins to grow in intensity, as they lose themselves in the moment.

The fear Diana had experienced was now gone, replaced with love and arousal, as they continued their make out session.

Bruce suddenly pulled his head back to take in the oxygen the had deprived himself of during their heated kissing session.

"I'm sorry, Diana, I…" Diana silenced him by placing I finger against his lips. She knew he was struggling with his inner demons, trying to reconcile Bruce Wayne the man and what he sore to do and The Batman. She knew he feared what could happen to her, them, his mission, if he ever took the next step with her. In that moment, Diana brought her lips to meet his in a mind blowing, passionate kiss.

When she broke off the kiss, her lip quirked up into a mischievous smile and echoed his soothing sentiments: "Shhhh… don't be afraid."

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

A/N: Seven down, one to go! I hope you like this key phrase story! Last chapter is posted – please click next to keep reading!


	8. (8) Let's just dance

Let's just dance.

Sparring session.

**Wonderbat Key Phrases - October 2019**

**A/N:** This story takes place after "Justice League Unlimited". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

**October 20, 2019 – "Let's just dance."**

"Thank you for helping me today. I'm not taking you away from anything important, am I?" Diana asked Batman as they entered the largest training room on the Watchtower.

"Not at the moment, but I'm needed back in Gotham for a very important meeting in a few hours," he grumbled.

"Hot date?" she teased.

"Something like that."

There had been several requests over the last few months from some of the other League members, for the senior members to give abilities presentations or skills showcases. While Batman had not been a fan of the idea, Wonder Woman enthusiastically volunteered to demonstrate some Themysciran fighting styles. She needed a partner who was well versed in many different styles of hand-to-hand combat, so she naturally asked the best warrior she knew to help her out. Batman said no as quickly as the question was out of her mouth. She knew how to entice him though; all she needed to do was bat her eyelashes and give her best "puppy dog eyes", and make some kind of physical contact with him. Hook, line, and sinker… he changed his tune quickly, not wanting to be the reason she was unhappy.

The room was packed with almost all available League members for Wonder Woman's demonstration. Some were there for the actual demonstration, others wanted to see if Batman and Wonder Woman would end up getting into one of their legendary arguments. Bets were already being made.

Once everyone was settled, Diana took her place in front of the audience to address them.

"Thank you all for coming today," she began. "As per the request of many League members, today will be the first in a line of seminars, presentations and showcases to improve skills or learn something new that can be used in your League duties. Today, with the help of Batman, I will be demonstrating a few Themysciran fighting techniques."

Wonder Woman gestured towards Batman, who remained stoic and wrapped in his cape, "Batman, would you please step forward?" Batman came to stand beside Wonder Woman and faced her. "Batman will be on defense, as I demonstrate a few types of hand-to-hand combat manoeuvres."

Diana moved quickly and gracefully through the exercise, backing Batman up to the edge of the designated training area. They switched positions and worked their way back to the other side of the training area. This went on for several more minutes before Diana switched to a different technique. Everyone watched quietly, in awe of the two warriors in their elegant dance. The odd smirk or amused look they would shoot at one another every once in while didn't go unnoticed by the League members who had suspicions about whether or not Batman and Wonder Woman had a "thing" for each other.

"Did you need a break, Batman?" Diana quipped with a chuckle as a kick she just threw at him almost connected with his head.

"In your dreams, Princess. Let's just dance," Batman smirked.

They carried on like this for the rest of the presentation. Time seemed to pass more slowly, the world around them faded away. It was a primal dance they both shared; their bodies moving together as one, it was a memorizing sight to behold. Every once in a while, Diana would hesitate a few seconds longer than needed to break out of a hold or a pin that Batman had put her in, or vice versa. Her breath would hitch every time he pressed the full weight of his sculpted body against hers while pinning her to the mat. Batman's heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he thought for sure she could feel it through his armour; her scent, and the way her breasts heaved against his chest as she tried to catch her breath, driving him absolutely crazy.

The silence of the crowd gathered was palpable. No one dared to take their eyes off of the scene unfolding in front of them. Everyone in the League had heard the rumours about Batman and Wonder Woman. Few people believed or gave credence to them; just idol gossip that was laughable at best. What the assembled group was witnessing, made those rumours a little easier to believe. Sure, it was subtle, Batman's not going to let his guard down while in such a public venue; however, the rise in room temperature and the flawless execution of their back and forth gave those rumours a little more fuel.

Once the demonstration concluded, Diana stuck around to field questions about certain techniques; Batman disappeared the moment he could, as usual.

XXXXX

Batman returned from another successful patrol. It had been rather quiet tonight, but he wasn't going to ungrateful about it; quiet nights in Gotham are few and far between. Things had improved in the last year or so, but they were still far from ideal. He exited the Batmobile, and made his way to the changing area. He removed his uniform before heading to the shower.

Turning on the facet and stepping under the shower head, Bruce let the hot water sooth his muscles. His mind wandered to Diana and their sparring earlier on the Watchtower: the flirtatious back-and-forth, the way her body felt pressed under his, her scent that seemed to overload his senses, all of it… all of her, caused his body to react to his arousing thoughts.

Bruce quickly set the water to its coldest setting in an effort to tamp down his rapidly heating blood. He stood under the cold water for a few minutes before turning off the water and making is way back to the changing area.

Bruce quickly put on a pair of black workout shorts and running shoes, a gray t-shirt in hand, he made his way to his chair stationed at the Batcomputer. As he got closer, he noticed the chair was occupied.

"You're early," Bruce greeted his guest, as the chair turned to face him.

"I have a debt to be paid, and I prefer to pay back my debts as soon as possible."

"You owe me big for today, Princess. I should get you to wash the Batmobile and the Batwing," Bruce smirked as he sat on the edge of the desk in front of Diana, arms folded across his bare chest in mock annoyance. He immediately noticed that she couldn't take her eyes off his semi-nude form from the minutes her eyes settled on him coming out of the changing area. He took in her appearance as her eyes continued to greedily drink in the sight of him. Diana had on a white chiton and a pair of gold sandals. Her hair fell loosely around her face and down her back. Her breathing hitching with her own increasing arousal, as she watched a rogue water droplet running down his chiseled abs, stopping as it hits the waistband of his shorts. "See something you like, Princess?"

The sexy sound of his rich baritone voice woke her from her daydreams. Diana's face turned bright red in embarrassment, having clearly been caught ogling his physique. "I… uh, that is… I… uh…" she stuttered.

Bruce found her embarrassment quite endearing… and arousing, given what she was doing in the first place. Add that to the long list of "Reasons Why Dating Diana Would Be Amazing" he started shortly after they met. Her innocence and her positive nature made it hard not to find her charming. The warmth he felt when she was around, slowly started to thaw his cold heart.

"What did you have in mind, Bruce?" she said, once her tongue united itself.

"I was thinking of getting two birds with one stone, and pay off my own debt with you, by having the dance I owed you from Paris," he said, no longer leaning again the desk.

Diana stood to meet his eyes with hers, "…But?" she said, sensing the hesitation in his voice.

"But now I think I want something else for your debt before I clear mine," he said, wrapping is left arm around her waist, while the right came up to her face.

"Whatever you want from me, Bruce, it's yours," she whispered, their lips inches apart. He couldn't wait any longer, as his lips crashed against hers. The passion and intensity shocked Diana, as she poured all the love she felt for this man into her kiss. This moment had been building for years, today's sparring had only fueled his growing need for her in his life as more than "just good friends".

They broke the kiss after several long minutes to catch their breath, their foreheads touching.

"Bruce…"

"Shhh, Princess," he said, starring into her beautiful blue eyes. "We can talk later. Right now… let's just dance."

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

A/N: Eight stories done! I hope you enjoyed one, or all, of my key phrase stories! I'm so sorry it took me a little longer to post these last chapters, I was hunting in middle of nowhere with no power or cell/internet service. I know these last few stories are a little shorter than I normally write, but between work and hunting, I've found it a little difficult to put out so much all at once. For those of you who do this and write solid stories for each event, I applaud you! This was a very tough challege, but rewarding at the same time. I can't wait until the next Wonderbat Holiday Event! Cheers for now!


End file.
